By Your Side
by UnBeauSestLeve
Summary: Two Titans start to wonder if they are just friends. could their own confusion and a break in to the tower push them apart. Pairings: read and find out MUAH HA HA. rated for lemon, rape, and language Flame if you dare! story better than summary!
1. singing?

Alright yes i admit it...its my first story ok!!! I really hope you guys enjoy please review and tell me what you think...plus I won't update until i have a few reviews!!! Oh and never fear, this isn't a one shot! There will be many more chapters in the future.

Chapter Summary: Raven and Starfire are celebrating best friends day when Robin gets a mysterious package. Raven finds out some things about Robin she never knew.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans ok!!! If I did, Raven and Robin would be together and Terra would be alive

"Take your time," said Raven to Starfire. Starfire was sitting on the ground struggling to get into a

lotus position. "Relax, and don't think to hard about it starfire." "Friend raven, this is much too difficult for me, can we not try something fun like cooking?" "No, starfire. You said bonding not bursting into flames." Starfire let out a sigh and tried again. Just as she was starting to relax, Beast Boy burst into the titan's living room. "Hey star hey raven," he said,"what are you guys up to." "Something much more important than talking to you," said raven. Beast boy rolled his eyes, he was used to these kinds of remarks from her. A like joking much anymore. while ago he would have made an attempt to insult her back, but ever since Terra passed away, he never felt

"Raven and I were partaking in the act of me-di-tating, for this is Best Friends Day and raven and I will be spending every moment of it together having fun! I even made a list. After this 'meditating' we will make an assortment of glorious puddings, then we will exchange secrets while making bracelets of friendship. We will then have a contest in drinking the beverage you all call moose-tard, and then we will go to the mall or shopping were we will look at embarresing lacy undergarments....." All of a sudden the door to the titans tower opened and Cyborg came in. "Hey everyone! Have any of you guys seen Robin? I met the Fed Ex guy running down the path, threw this package at me and said something about the mailbox blowing up."

Raven blushed and looked at the ground, she took this opportunity to make her escape. "He's in his room," she said, "i'll give him his package." She snatched the parcel out or Cyborg's hand and floated down the hallway. Raven was about halfway to Robin's room when she started hearing music. It sounded like someone playing the guitar. A few chords here and there. She slowly made her way to robin's door and gently placed her ear to it. "All along she was there, how is it i'm so blind. Maybe someday she'll see me the same way i see her..." "Robin? SINGING?" she said to herself. all of the sudden the music stopped. Raven knew she was in trouble, robin had heard her outside his door. He pulled it open and Raven tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Package for Mr. Di...," she stopped. Robin stood in the doorway with a black t-shirt and jeans on. His face was a little flushed from being caught singing his heart out, but what made raven stop was for the first time she was seeing robin without his mask. His unkept black hair fell over eyes so blue they looked like the sky. Raven was taken a back at how striking her 17 year old leader was.

"Ahem," she cleared he throat, "this came for you Grayson." "Ah....oh thanks. I've been waiting for this." "What is it," raven asked. "Huh? Oh nothing...just...nevermind," said robin. "I wanna know," said Raven, "it can't be that bad unless it's some kinky sex toy or something," she said while smirking." Robin turned a darker shade of pink. "Ha ha," he laughed nervously, "it's actually a 'Guitar for Dummies' book. I'm teaching myself to play." "So i heard," she said, "Not bad. I never knew you were like that, robin. Did you write that song you were singing?" "Yea, if it sucked just tell me." "Actually, it was surprisingly....good, i'd like to hear more of your songs, if you have anymore.....sometime."

Robin was puzzled. He thought to himself, "is raven actually showing interest in something i like....wow i've always wanted us to find something....ANYTHING we both appreciated." "Would you like to come in? I can show you my stuff." Raven was startled at what he'd just said, she then laughed at herself for making such a big deal about it. The thought of getting to know the mysterious boy AND being in his room tantalized her, but she remembered she had starfire to attend to. "Robin, i'm sorry...maybe some other time. Starfire and I kinda already have a 'best friend date'." She rolled her eyes and floated away. Robin sighed disappointedly. "Wow," he thought, "thats the first time a girl ever turned down an invitation into my room."


	2. Of messes and malls

Thanks so much for the lovely reviews you guys, you inspired me to write more!!! I had to change the rating because of the citrusy content coming soon. I may change it to R just to be safe....funny how something can go from G to possibly R in a matter of days!

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans...yeah whatever

Chapter Summary: Raven and Robin talk to themselves about pressing matters, Starfire makes a mess, and Raven and Star go shopping! woo hoo! enjoy!

As raven was floating down the hall many thoughts were racing through her mind. Raven's POV: Why did I react that way when I saw robin? Why did he just invite me into his room like that, and do I REALLY want to know about it? Normal POV: Raven decided to try and put these perturbing thoughts out of her mind for the time being and meditate later to sort things out. Right now she had a hyper-active alien who was ready to pounce on her at any given second.

"Raven! Raven! Raven! Oh why were you away for so long?! I had to do the cooking of many puddings alone!" "Starfire, I was only gone for 10 min...mi...what the heck!?" Raven's jaw dropped open as she saw the kitchen in shambles. Beast Boy and Cyborg were lying on the floor holding their stomachs surrounded by a multi-colored sea of "pudding". "TAKE HER AWAY!!!," they both yelled. Raven suppressed a laugh as starfire hung her head looking rather put out. "Oh raven, I am sorry that I have ruined our day of best friendship!" "Star, don't worry, it's really ok. I needed a good laugh and look on the bright side, you made so much that no one has to cook dinner." Cyborg and Beast boy responded to this by turning a variety of colors and sprinting to the toilet. "Yes friend Raven, I suppose you are correct. Would you like to participate in some moose-tard drinking?" "Ah no star, how we clean up this mess and head to the...(she gulped)....mall." "OH YES!! that would be GLORIOUS!"

Raven turned away from the tall red-head long enough to see Robin who was leaning against the doorway. His mask once again covered his eyes and an annoying little smile resided on his face. "Well that was exciting," said Robin. "Hmmph," said Raven with a look of utter distain on her face, "glad YOU thought so wonder boy." And with a swish of her shiny violet hair she grabbed starfire's arm. "Come on starfire lets go, we've had our excitement for the day....lets leave robin to his." Raven smirked at the look of horror on Robin's face at having to clean up the catastrophe and the two teenage girls waltzed out of the tower.

Robin's POV: Women! he thought as he got a mop out the of closet. Why is Raven almost nice to me one minute and the next she's leaving me to clean up this pig sty. AND ANOTHER THING! Why am i doing it?! It would have been possible for me to avoid the task of cleaning up. Difficult, yes, but possible. Did I want to clean it up? I know I hate cleaning but maybe I did it to make her happy, you know for her approval. _Maybe _I tought that if I let her THINK she'd won she'd like me as much as I...."AHHHHHHH!," he screamed as he slid to the floor

SMACK! What is this crap? said robin as he lay flat on his back in the purplish gray mess. Was I going to say I LIKE her cuz that can't be right...."UHHHH this is so FRUSTERATING," robin yelled while pounding his hands on the floor. "I (pound CAN'T (pound) TAKE IT! THATS IT (pound, pound, pound)" The vibrations of his pounding was drawing a bowl of the gray sludge to the edge of the counter. "I (pound) HATE (pound) SPLAT....girls."

AT THE MALL.....

"Friend raven," said starfire while holding up a red lacy thong, "do you think it was right of us to leave Robin to clean up all that pudding?" "I'm sure he'll manage," said raven. Raven had actually been thinking the same thing but she'd never admit it. Raven's POV: Poor Robin, maybe that mess was too much for him. What is he going to think of me now? That i'm a heartless bitch? "Well I am to some degree," she said softly to herself. What was I thinking when I left him? Did I want him to think I didn't need him? "No, you want him," said starfire. "WH...WHAT??," cried raven, causing everyone in the store to look at her. She glared at them and everyone turned away as fast as they could. "I said do you want these Raven?," said starfire holding up the red thong and matching super duper ultra cleavage maker bra. "Errr ummmm, whatever," said raven absentmindedly. She paid for her purchases AND starfire's because starfire tried to pay with rocks and buttons. Raven teleported them back to the tower and asked star to bring the bags to her room. Raven had to go to the roof and meditate before she blew something else up.


	3. Talking with trouble

Disclaimer: Still don't own the teen titans and probably never will but I do own Galadriel (a lame ass that raven dated)

Chapter Summary: Raven meets some new people while meditatating and they have a very important discussion

Starfire came to the Titan's tower door to find that Robin had made dinner for everyone. He had made chicken with lemon and herb marinade with garlic mashed potatos, raven's favorite. Everyone was already eating when starfire sat down. "Hey star, how was your day with raven," asked beast boy, who was fully recovered from the previous incident. "Oh it was lovely! We bought many undergarments! Some were black, some were red, some were lacy...." "Star where _is_ raven?," said robin trying to keep a straight face along with the other boys. "She went up to the roof to 'clear her mind of all the crap'," said starfire. "Oh, I guess we'll just save her dinner for her," robin said looking a bit disappointed.

"Well Robin, dinner was great! Star, BB its been fun," said Cyborg, "but I have a hot date tonight with Bumblebee and I gotta get movin!" "Woo woo go cy!," said BB. "Yea, have fun," said Robin glumly. _"I wish I was going on a date tonight,"_ he thought. "Date of what?," said starfire." "He's going to take this girl somewhere becuase he likes her a lot," said BB. "Oh! I understand now," said star. "Beast Boy," she said slowly, "may girls go to 'dates' as well....if she liked a boy very much." "Well yea," said beast boy, "why do you ask?" "Beast BOY would you go to a date with me?," she said. Beast Boy blushed, "I...I uh...well ..i'd....YES!" Starfire jumped out of her chair and clapped her hands. "Wonderful!," she said, "we shall go right away!" Beast Boy let her drag him out of the room with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Robin laughed to himself. "Well its just me and Raven, couldn't have planned it better myself."

On the roof....

Raven was floating about a foot above the roof of the titan's tower. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos," she chanted over and over. Raven was paying a little visit to her closest friends, the emotions. "Hi, raven! hi raven! hi raven! hi raven," said excited. "Hey, have any of you seen love or lust?" asked raven. "Not for awhile actually," said raven. "Last time we visited with either one of them was....ahem....Galadriel was around," said timidness. "NEVER **_EVER _**SAY THAT NAME AGAIN!!!!," roared rage as timid cowered in the corner. Galadriel was a boy that raven had liked a lot and dated. But when he found out that she was half demon, he dumped her for a "normal" dumb blonde.

"Can we change the subject back to the original one, I didn't come to shoot the breeze," said raven annoyedly. "Oh sure!," said happiness, "Bravery and I actually saw them arguing the other day didn't we?" "Yea yea we sure did, HIYA!," said bravery, "they were all 'NO ITS ME' (take that!) 'NO ITS _ME_' (jump back now!)." "Oh ok, that help ever so much," said raven. Suddenly she heard the voices of two females coming up a path. As they grew closer, they became louder and clearer. "If she loooved him she'd know, stupid!," said lust. "WELL, if she wanted him she would be flirting with him and trying to kiss him!," said love.

"Lemme guess," said raven, "Love and Lust, we meet at last." "At your service," they said together quickly before resuming their argument about who was right. "Sooo I was hoping you guys could help me with a problem I'm having," said raven. Love, who was dressed all in mauve and had a soft mature look about her said, "Oh we already know why you've come raven." "Yeah," said lust who was dressed head to tow in a blinding hot pink and had a mischievious look in her eye, "we _already know **WE KNOW ALLLLLL**_...." "Quiet lust," said love, "we already know because its what we're fighting about....the answer." "Well alright, if you two are soooo smart," said raven, "why am I here?"

All the emotions let out an "OHHHHHHH BUUUURN."

"Ok," said love, "you want us to tell you why you're here?" "Yes," said raven. "Well alright. You came here because of a boy." Happiness and shyness both giggled and hatred shot them a death glare. "He's drop dead gorgeous," said lust. Raven blushed. "He's everything you ever wanted but he's your leader and you don't want to compromise the team morals by having a relationship with him. "Because then you'll be tempted to take him to your room and...." "HEY!," said raven. "And that would be be bad because....." NO!," said raven again, "LET LOVE TALK."

"Ugh she always wins!," whined lust. "Continue love," said raven. "Ok, you don't want to compromise morals." "Yes, said raven "exactly. Now what do I DO?" "Honestly raven, since lust and I can't agree on this...." "And we're experts," interrupted lust, "there is no correct way to do this," finished love. "Usually when it comes to matters of love, it's better to let your heart decide." "As much as I hate to say it, love is right," said lust. Raven looked at all the other emotions and they all nodded their heads, except rage who was rolling her eyes.

"Well," thought raven," I guess i'm on my own. This could be dangerous. "I hear someone approaching!" said happiness. "It's the boy! It's the boy!," they all whispered. Raven felt her palms starting to sweat. "Its ok raven. Just talk to him and do what your heart tells you. Lust and I will try and keep everyone calm." "Thanks," said raven, "I guess its now or never."

Hope you like this chapter and I'd just like to tell everyone the romance heats up a bit in the next chapter. I'm still debating lemon....if you think I should do one in later chapters please tell me! Oh and i'm open to new ideas

Robin: Lemon Lemon!!!!

A/N: oh do shut up...i'd expect that kind of thing from you


	4. 3 simple steps

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans however I do own Rick ha ha ha (i'm glad too!)

Chapter Summary: Robin meets his alter ego and Raven on the roof

Robin's POV:

Maybe I should't be bothering her while she's meditating, but I feel like I owe her an apology for the smart comment I made earlier about the pudding fiasco. "Are you sure you just want to apologize?" said a voice behind him. "Who said that?," said robin. "Me." "Who?" "Look behind you stupid." Robin turned around to see that he was facing a window of the titans tower. He saw a boy who looked like himself....but not.

He had Robin's face with brilliant green eyes and longish black hair that fell between his collarbone and shoulder. He was wearing nothing but black leather pants and had the muscles of a god. "Who are you?!," said robin. "I'm your alter ego," said the boy. "Your bad side...which doesn't come out too often might I add. Some call me your inner devil, your better half, or the reason you ever had a girlfriend. I also go by Rick." "Alright...rick," said robin, "are you really...real or am I going crazy." "Both," said Rick matter-or-factly (while flexing).

Robin was getting annoyed by this character and rolled his eyes. "Why are you here, tell me so you can LEAVE." "Touchy, touchy," said rick, "but alright, I don't like you as much as you don't like me. I mean look at you. Pale, scrawny, he yawned, boooooring. Nice arms though i'll give you that, but you just fall short of the quota in the...ahem....loooove machine department." Ok enough!," said robin, "tell me why your here!." "Well ok! keep your shirt on little man...for all our sakes....." "AHEM!!!," interrupted robin. "Jeez, i'm here because you need my help." "Oh ya sure...why would I need let alone _want **your**_ help," said robin. "Fine. I won't tell you....but it was about rrrraven," said rick as he started walking away.

"I uh...sorry. Tell me. I won't say anything else," said robin. "Thats what I thought." "Now, this raven chick, you like her right?" "I um.....well I....I'm...I don't know he said defeatedly." "See! Thats what i'm here for." "Oh lovely," muttered robin. Rick cleared his throat. "Of course...I don't HAVE to tell you anything...." "Just tell me ok, said robin. "Well i'm getting the feeling that you just don't appreciate..." "I DO!!!!" "Well......" "PLEASE!" "Ok, you have to talk to her, NO MUMBLING. Look her in the eyes and tell her what you feel. The rest will come naturally." "Really?" said robin, "that's it?" "Yes sir that's it. Hey would I lie to you?" Robin raised his eyebrow. "No, because I want this as much as you do," said rick, "That girl's a nice piece of..." "HEY, don't talk about raven that way." "Well robin, you obviously were thinking it too...I AM a part of you." Rick winked and disappeared as quickly as he'd come. Robin sighed, "Maybe that idiot was right," he thought. "Hey! I heard that..." said rick from somewhere. Robin laughed and slowly started walking across the rooftop until he saw a dark figure softly chanting to herself.

Raven was barely staying above the ground and she was sweating from trying to hold her concentration. Of course she knew he was there, but if she pretended he wasn't maybe he would go away. Shw opened one eye only to see that Robin was right next to her. "Hi raven," said robin. "Ahhh!," she screamed falling out of the air. Thankfully nothing had blown up this time. "Sorry, did I disturb you?" "No, I was just finishing up. How was dinner? I could smell it all the way up here." "Good I guess," said robin, "I saved some food, in case you got hungry later....and you could eat it...or whatever." "Smooth move ex lax," robin heard rick's voice say. "Shut up," said robin, louder than he wanted to. "Huh?" said raven. "I...um, I sais....what's up?" "Nothing," said raven suspiciously.

An awkward silence hung between them. "Look i'm sorry," they said at the same time. "Me too," they said again. They both laughed. You first said raven. Robin thought to himself, "no mumbling, look her in the eyes, and tell her how I feel." "Ravenijustwantedtoapologizeforearlierwhenilaughedatyouaboutthemessstarfiremade," he said all in one breath. "What was that?," said raven."First step failed," he thought. "I said I'm sorry for earlier when I...." He looked into her eyes. They were a gorgeous shade of sparkling blue and purple. He looked at the rest of her face. Her pale skin looked irridescent in the moonlight and her cheeks and the end of her nose were a little pink from the cold. her long eyelashes framed her almondy eyes and her lips were full and a pale pinkish red.

The rest of her body was covered by her cloak but robin could see her curvy hips and shapely thighs. Her chest was slightly hidden but the voluptuousness of her breasts pulled her leotard tight over them and the chilly weather made them even more noticeable. Her shiny violet hair fell loose around her shoulders and slightly mussed, it fell into her eyes. "She's beautiful," he thought. "Yes?" said raven. "Oh! I wanted to...I mean that....what i'm trying to say is...." Raven laughed to herself. "He's cute when he stutters...did I say cute? Well it's true I guess. Rosy cheeks, high cheekbones. Nice lips actually.....why am I talking about his lips?!" "Raven, you're talking about his lips because you want to kiss him." "Lust?" thought raven. "Its ok raven, we're holding down the fort. It's the only way you'll know!" "Love?," she thought. "Follow your heart," they both said. Raven looked at robin who was still rambling on about something. "Follow my heart," she said. "I know you must think i'm and idiot but...."

Raven stopped robin in mid-sentence by putting a finger to his lips. She took a step closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She drew him close to her and gently placed her lips on his. Robin was surprised at first but then relaxed in her arms. He wrapped his arms around around her waist and kissed her back. Raven let the tip of her tongue touch his lips and he parted them for her. As their tongues touched it was like a wave of energy washed over the two of them. The sweet taste of raven filled robin's mouth and he pulled her closer to him. They explored each other and both of them grew more ravenous for the other one's kisses.

Raven ran her fingers through robin's hair and held onto it gently as he kissed her cheeks and collarbone. He moved up to her neck placing a line of kisses on her jaw. He sucked gently on her neck leaving a small mark. A small moan escaped from her throat, and she pressed her lips firmly on his once again. Robin felt her breasts against his chest and she felt him get stiffer as they touched. Robin shuddered and sucked air through his teeth as she pulled him closer to her. Robin moved his hands from her waist to her chest and traced her raised nipples and carressed her breat through her leotard. Raven's eyes widened and she moaned arching her back toward him.

This proved to be too much for her emotions to handle at the time because the newly repaired mailbox blew into bits once again. "Piss," said raven. "Robin laughed, "I guess I got a litttle carried away, i'm sorry." "Robin, you didn't do anything wrong, it was just a little too right I guess," she grinned. "Raven, I have to tellk you something." "As long as it's not another apology," she said. "No, no. I just wanted to say that...well...I....Raven, I think i'm in love with you. Your the most beautiful girl I have ever met and your so amazingly strong in who you are, I admire you."

"Robin...that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I want to love you....I really do, but it's hard for me. I've never loved or been loved. I've been hurt, betrayed, and disappointed my whole life, but robin I trust you more thatn anyone else in the world," She took off his mask, "i'll try to return your feelings the best I can, but it will take time." She kisse his forehead and eyelid. "I hope your willing to wait for me." "Raven," he said, "i'd wait forever for a girl like you." He kissed her on the lips again and the two titans laced their fingers together and walked across the roof back into the tower.

I hope you liked this chapter.Sorry I took so long to update, I put some love stuff in it to make it up to ya'll....as you might have read in the summary I decided to do a lemon later on ha ha (via robin). Keep reading and keep reviewing...The next chapter is coming very soon!


	5. She drives me craaaaazy

OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS IM SOOOOO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!!! I feel so bad about it too because I promised this chapter would be up sooner! My evil parents grounded me and I haven't been able to get online for like a month

Cyborg: yea you kept me away from my bumblebee!

A/N: I'm sorry!!!! really I am!

Robin: Jessie you go some 'splaining to doooo!

A/N: oh brother.....

Disclaimer: Teen Titans not mine

Chapter Summary: Robin and Raven are finding it hard to hide their feelings from the others, Beast boy and Starfire are sickeningly in love, and Cyborg is just pathetic....

In the days following the roof incident, the atmospher in the tower changed considerably. Beast Boy and starfire were inseperable, and robin found himself spending countless hours listening to cyborg ramble on and on about bumblebee and staring at the ceiling. This left raven in a difficult position. She and Robin made a promise to each other that they would keep their relationship "strictly professional" around the other titans until they were sure of what they both wanted.You can imagine the unholy amounts of sexual tension this caused, since they both knew that they wanted each other prrretty badly.

One morning, raven walked out of her room to a fairly "normal" scene. Beast boy was teaching starfire to make her first semi-edible dish with tofu and robin and cyborg were playing video games on the couch. Raven came into the kitchen to make her herbal tea. "aww my sweet little beast baby come here," said starfire as beast boy turned into a kitten. Starfire scooped him up and kissed him. Beast boy was using this to his advantage by snuggling into her chest and purring loudly. Raven looked at the two and felt sick. She was no longer in the mood for tea. She walked over to her chair and as she passed behind the couch she ran her fingers through robin's hair. He pretended not to notice but in reality her touch sent shivers down his spine.

She flopped down into the chair and stuck her hand under the cushion to look for her book. she was making quite a bit of noise so that robin would look at her. Cyborg didn't notice a bit and robin tried to ignore her but she looked so cute in those jeans. Her hair was pulled back away from her face, so he noticed her perfect skin and cheekbones. She had a long graceful neck too. He casually followed the skin from her neck down to her perfectly shaped chest. She was wearing a black tank top which wasn't very suppotive. She obviosly wasn't wearing a bra. Raven found the book she was looking for and when she lifted her head she saw robin staring at her chest. She smirked, stood up, and cleared her throat. "AHEM! found it!," she declared loudly. Everyone in the tower stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

Robin blushed and quickly turned away.

Raven laughed to herself and sat down in her chair again to start reading her book. She was exaggerating her page turns and every once in a while she sighed loudly. "Hmmm," she said. "WHAT!?," exclaimed cyborg, "you keep makin' all these noises!" "Well, it's a good book," she said. "Well we all don't need to enjoy it with you," said cyborg. "What's it about," said robin coyly. "It's a love story," said raven," Romeo and Juliet. It's about a boy and a girl who are madly in love but can't tell anyone." "Sounds...exciting," said robin. Robin and raven stared at each other, smirking. Cyborg looked from one to the other. "Yea, sounds reeeeal exciting," he said suspiciously. "Oh it is," said raven, "I've read it before, they both end up dead." Robin choked and cyborg raised his eyebrow. Raven looked at Robin trying not to laugh, winked, and went back to her book. "God! She makes me crazy," he thought to himself. A few times they would glance at each other and smile. Robin would discreetly check her out and lick is lips. He thought he never caught him, she _ALWAYS _did.

In the afternoon while cyborg was making lunch and starfire and beast boy were off doing...who knows what, robin took this opportunity to talk to raven who was still reading her book. Cyborg was completely oblivious to everything to everything going on around him because in one hand he had his stir-fry in a pan and in the other he had a phone which led to bumblebee on the other line. "I love you," he said, "no, I love you more......no I love you more.....nooo I love YOU more." This went on for some time and robin was sure he wasn't paying attention. He stood up and went over to raven and pulled her up from her chair and sat her down on the couch. "Hi," he said. "Hello robin, can I help you?,"said Raven. "I'm not sure, see I've been having a problem." "Oh?," she said. "Yes, and I've been having an awful time with it. You see sometimes I get these feeling." "I see," said raven. "Yes, and when I get these....feelings...things just keep popping up all over the place!" "Oh...," said raven, blushing. "Well I don't think I can help you with this one, " She said michieviously." "Maybe...maybe not," said robin into her ear. "You might make it worse." His voice made every nerve in her body tingle.

Robin brushed his lips on the side of her neck and then gently bit her earlobe. Raven turned to him and took his face in her hands. She pulled him close to her and touched her lips to his. "Maybe," she whispered to his lips and licked the edge of them and then took one in between her teeth, teasing him. she sucked on it and pulled him into a brief but passionate kiss. She stood up and straightened herself out and slowly started walking towards her room. She stopped and turned briefly and looked over at her lover who who was looking more than a little rattled. "Tonight," she mouthed and then winked at him. Robin leaned back into the couch and put his arms behind his head, his heart still racing. "What a woman!" he thought.


	6. Uninvited

Goodness it has been waaaaaay too long, I really do apologize for that. My internet is dead for the time being... Please be patient with me!!! I love you all so much for your lovely reviews and chapters should be coming more frequently by the end of the month! I'm already working on a new story so be on the look out ;) thanks soooo much, jess

Now onto the story…..

Chapter Summary: Raven has a midnight meeting with an unexpected and unwanted guest….

Disclaimer: Blah blah I don't own em

The rest of that afternoon went as follows: Cyborg spent the rest of his day arguing with bumblebee about who was sweeter, cuter, and/or who loved each other the most. Starfire as beastboy were not seen the whole day…end of story, raven kept to her room mostly, and robin sat at the kitchen counter alone having a conversation with his plate of stir-fried vegetables.

"So," he said, "what do you guys think she meant?" Silence. "Hmm, you really think so?" More silence. "That's exactly what I thought….I guess great minds think a like." Right at the moment, cyborg chose to return the portable phone to the kitchen. "Man, were you just….robin were you? Ahh I'm going crazy." Robin just sat there grinning manically at the puzzled bionic man. "Maybe," he said. Cyborg just shook his head and walked away. "Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see Mr. Carrot," said robin, "yea I can't wait either."

Raven was in her room lying on her bed. "I wonder what he's thinking," she said out loud. "Hmm, should I? Of course I should!" Raven closed her eyes and focused on robin. "_It's sad that a carrot is the only one that wants to talk to me,"_ robin thought. "He's talking …to a carrot, I am involved with a boy who talks to stir-fried produce." Not caring enough to listen anymore, raven thought about what tonight would bring. "What did I get myself into," she thought laughing to herself.

That night…..

Beastboy and starfire still hadn't been seen and cyborg was out for the night with bumblebee. Whether he was coming home or not, no one knew. Raven awoke with a start and levitated the clock off her dresser so that she could read what time it was. It read 11:35. "I must've dozed off, she thought. She got out of bed to change into "something more comfortable".

Raven threw off her darkly colored satin blankets and got out of bed so that she could change. She took off the tank top and jeans she had worn during the day, she had something on her mind and she needed to dress the part. She opened the top drawer of her elegant oak dresser and pulled out a deep purple lacy, low cut, and completely see-through tank top, "Where did this come from," she thought. Raven tried to remember where she could have picked up such a scandalous piece of clothing. "Starfire….," she said remembering the lingerie store. Raven suspected that star had thrown a couple extra items into her pile to purchase. Raven was now grateful that she had.

Raven slid it on and grabbed a pair of black booty shorts and her silky purple kimono-style robe. "Time for action," she said. Raven walked out of her room and headed to the kitchen. On her way there, she scratched her nails across robin's door to let him know she was ready to see him, and then kept walking. She reached the kitchen, sat down on a bar stool and waited.

"Where is he," she thought, "Didn't he hear me? Oh well, he's probably worrying about what I'm going to do to him." She laughed quietly. "I guess I'll just make myself some tea while I wait." All of a sudden raven heard the floor creak and she spun around. "Hello?" she said. "Robin, is that you? I'm in the kitchen." No one answered, but she felt as if she wasn't alone. "Hmm, that's funny," she thought, "I could've sworn I heard something, I bet my mind is playing tricks on me. My emotions have been so unreliable lately that nothing would surprise me less."

Raven opened up a cabinet and went to reach for a tea bag when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. The hair on her neck stood on end, something wasn't right. "Robin, knock it off," she said. "Why can't you just walk up to me like a normal person? Why are you playing this game anyway?" She turned around and her eyes widened. She tried to stifle a scream of surprise, it was not robin.

There was a tall boy with a mask on and a leather vest with a skull and crossbones on the back. He looked remarkably like… "Johnny Rancid," she growled. "Nice to see you too babe," he said. "What do you want, you disgusting son of a bitch. Hurry up and tell me so I can kick your ass all the way down town," raven spat. "Oh be nice raven," he smiled wickedly and stepped closer to her. "I just wanted to see if you needed any…sugar…for your tea." "Get away from me you slimeball," she hissed. "Pretty raven, if I were you I'd be a little _nicer_ to me," said Rancid.

With that he grabbed her hair and yanked her toward him. He forced his mouth on hers and placed his hands on her rear. Raven pulled away from him, eyes glowing black. She levitated the microwave and threw it at him. In a blur he sped out of the way out of the way and the microwave hit the opposite wall breaking a window. "How the hell…," she started to say, but before she could get the words out, Rancid was at her side. "This is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me," he said.

He picked up Raven's empty tea mug on the counter and slammed it across her head. Raven sank to her knees. The room was spinning and her vision was blurred. Blood was running down the side of her face. "Robin," she said in a feeble voice. Rancid then hit her in the head a second time, and she crumpled to the floor. Rancid picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "If I can't beat you with strength wonder boy," he said, "I'll just have to do the next best thing."


	7. Anger

Robin awoke in a cold sweat. "Raven!" he yelled. He scanned the room with disoriented maskless eyes. "Raven," he said again softly, "I heard her call me….she was in pain." He rose to his feet and looked at the clock, it read 12:05. "When sis I fall asleep?" he thought, "I wonder if I was dreaming, I heard he so vividly…it was terrible." Robin went out of his room to check…just to make sure she was alright. He walked down the hall to her room and knocked on the door. He waited…..no answer. "Raven? Are you in there?" he whispered. Still no answer. Robin put in the code for the door, and hoped raven would forgive him for intruding.

The door slid open and he walked in. Robin surveyed the room and noticed that her clothes were lying on the ground unfolded and her bed was unmade. "She _was_ here," he thought. "I wonder if she in the living room, couldn't sleep probably," he thought out loud. Robin left her room and started walking down the long hallway with nothing but darkness looming in front of him. As he approached the living room, feelings of anxiety crept into him. There was an unnerving air in the tower…as if something had happened. He walked faster and called out her name. "Raven? Raven!" No answer. Robin ran out of the hallway into the dark room.

By now starfire and beastboy had come out to starfire's room to see what all the commotion was about. The met robin in the kitchen and saw a sight that made their hearts stop. Star gasped. "What the….," said beast boy. Broken glass littered the floor and blood was spattered all over the cabinets. The microwave was half out of the window and Raven's favorite mug lay in pieces on the countertop. Next to it was a piece of paper that held all of Robin's worst speculations.

"_Dear bird brain, I hope your enjoying this as much as I am. Since you decide to pay me visits all the time, I thought it just might be your turn. While I was here checkin' out your "happenin' pad", I got a great idea. I saw you little piece ass out here waitin' for ya and I decided to have some fun. So Robin, I just thought you'd like to know she's mine for now and if you ever want her back, you better run your little tights-wearin' butt off and find her. Oh! And Robin…you should hurry cuz she's looking pretty sweet tonight and I might just want a piece of the pie."_

Robin clenched his hand around the paper and in blind fury he punched the wall, splitting his knuckles. "Call cyborg, I need everyone here. He could come back for starfire, who knows what that maniac could do. For Christ sake, he got in tower without any of us noticing. How the HELL did that goddamn MOTHER FUCKER get in the tower! Can any of you tell me that!" "Robin, she'll be ok. Please calm down so you can think straight. Please," said beastboy pleading. "I…I'm sorry…it's just…she's everything to me," said robin softly, his voice cracking. "She called for me…and I wasn't there to save her. If she dies, I die. I have to go find her, beastboy take care of starfire and watch the tower until Cyborg gets here. Contact me on my communicator if anything else happens." "I will," said beastboy. "Be careful robin!" said starfire. "I'll try," he said and sprinted out of the tower.

Robin was running as fast as he could, breathing as if his lungs would burst. The thought of raven at the mercy of Johnny Rancid fueled him to run like there was no tomorrow. Robin had no idea where he was or where he was going as he ran down dark and vacant streets but he felt as if he was being pulled in a certain direction, like he just knew where raven was. It was almost like they were connected. Robin kept running until he came to the docks.

It was late at night and there were only a few flickering lights to guide him. Robin stopped running, not knowing where to turn. He squatted down and put his head in his hands. He was breathing hard and whimpering trying to hold back tears of fear and frustration. "Raven where are you?" he thought "PLEASE HELP ME," he screamed desperately. All of a sudden he heard a loud crash and a light flickered in a window above an abandoned pub. "Hold on raven," he whispered and headed for the door.


End file.
